


Survival Instincts

by deansdirtywhore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A bunch of random shit that doesn't go together, This is literally a dream I had last night, This is such a clusterfuck, You Have Been Warned, absolute nonsense, turn back now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: When both fight and flight are out of the question, one’s survival instincts must find a new way.





	Survival Instincts

I was with a group who were aiding and abetting members of the Rebellion.

We received an encrypted message that the Empire had discovered our location and were almost upon us. While trying to evacuate the elders, children, and wounded to Castle Black, enemy ships arrived.

When I saw who had been sent to deal with our group, I knew there was no hope. I ran. But Negan spotted me, sending Dwight to track me down and bring me back.

I knew what would happen if I was caught. I’d be given a choice, the same choice as every other captured female rebel; _marry Negan, or be executed._

Admittedly, Negan _is_ very attractive. But he was the enemy. The same enemy that had left me alone in this world. As I ran, I passed what was left of my family; _three severed heads left to rot in the dirt and dust of the castle ruins._

My father, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. The last king under the mountain was dead, along with my husband, Dwalin, and my brother-by-law, Balin, sons of Fundin. Everyone I held dear in this world, ripped from me.

But I couldn’t linger. Negan’s attack dog wouldn’t be far behind. That’s when I found an old friend, whom I’d long thought dead. He hurried me along, staying back to buy me time to escape. After all, Daryl had waited a long time for his chance to kill Dwight. Now he had it.

I knew I should keep running, get far away before they caught me, but I just couldn’t leave my group without knowing if any of them were alive. So I circled back, trying to see if anyone had survived. But there was no one left. It had been a slaughter. They were all dead.

Hearing a twig snap, I spun around, only to be wrapped tightly in Negan’s arms, my own pinned down at my sides. I was trapped against his firm chest, couldn’t move an inch, no matter how hard I struggled. He seemed to like that, however, the feeling of my body squirming against his. I could feel his satisfied chuckle rumbling up his chest.

“Where d'you think you’re going, sweetheart?” He crooned smoothly, as if he hadn’t thoroughly destroyed everything I’d ever loved.

A moment later, Dwight came striding up, wiping his machete clean of the dark blood that dripped down its blade. My last hope washed away with the blood of my last friend, as my captor squeezed me in his arms, grinning triumphantly. He knew any fight I had left in me was extinguished when I ran out of backup.

_When both fight and flight are out of the question, one’s survival instincts must find a new way._

“Now, Darlin’, about that decision…”

**Author's Note:**

> I... I'm sorry. I can only apologize for this mess. Sorry.


End file.
